A Parade Of Elephants
by laure4869
Summary: TRADUCTION de mrssosostris. Blaine est le fils unique du député Michael Anderson Jr. et sa femme Karen. Les luttes de Blaine deviennent de plus en plus difficiles à gérer. Commence comme une kid!fic mais le suit en train de grandir, faire son coming-out, se battre et trouver Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

A Parade Of Elephants 1

Chapitre 1

**N/A : C'est une histoire sur le fait de grandir. Et il y a des éléphants, beaucoup d'éléphants (en en incluant des cachés). Faites attention aux références cachées dans le récit, elles seront toutes présentées dans un glossaire "Jumbo" que je publierai dans le dernier chapitre.**

**Ce n'est pas uniquement ma première fanfic, mais aussi mon premier essai dans le monde de l'écriture depuis mes 8 ans (je suis maintenant à l'université!), donc des réactions seraient vraiment appréciées. Oh, et je suis anglaise (N/T : donc pas américaine), donc je suis désolée si vous êtes gênés par des mots étranges.**

**Dans le but de donner un "disclaimer" complètement honnête, je pensais que ce serait sage de vérifier mon compte en banque. Mais il semble que je sois toujours une étudiante peu riche. Pas de possession sur Glee pour moi :( Il ne me semble pas non plus avoir acquis Babar, Usborne (N/T : édition de livres pour enfants), Microsoft Encarta (N/T : marque d'ordinateurs), Disney, Elmer (N/T : l'éléphant quadrillé multicolore), l'Éphélant (N/T : dans Winnie l'Ourson, Heffalumps en anglais), Roald Dahl (N/T : auteur), la franchise des Power Rangers, ou le Parti Républicain. J'espère que vous avez un défibrillateur à portée de main pour faire face à cette petite bombe.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, voici l'histoire ! J'espère que vous l'apprécieriez :)**

* * *

_**N/T : Donc, voici ma première propre traduction. :) C'est donc une histoire de mrssosostris. Elle comporte actuellement 32 chapitres, et l'auteur a fait savoir qu'elle allait bientôt se terminer.**_

_**Si vous vous débrouillez bien en anglais, je vous conseille vivement d'aller la lire. Ceci dit, je pense que c'est l'une des histoires anglaises les plus difficiles à lire. Vous pourrez donc trouver l'histoire originale dans mes nombreuses favorites, ou alors suivre ce lien : m. fanfiction s/ 7370987/ 1/ ; enlevez simplement les espaces.**_

_**Je précise aussi que je traduirai selon le sens de l'histoire, et pas forcément avec exactement les mêmes mots.**_

_**C'est donc une histoire qui va suivre Blaine, de son enfance jusqu'à vers la fin de la saison 2, du moins pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas un univers alternatif pour la saison 2, et l'histoire a été commencé avant l'apparition de Cooper, par exemple, donc la famille de Blaine utilisée ici appartient uniquement à l'auteur. Je voudrais quand même préciser que c'est une histoire Klaine, même si Kurt n'apparaît que bien plus tard dans l'histoire. Et au bout d'un certain nombre de chapitres, l'histoire suit parfaitement les épisodes de la saison 2, du point de vue de Blaine bien sûr. C'est une histoire qui va parler un peu de problèmes liés à l'homophobie et d'autres choses pas toujours très joyeuses. Voilà, j'espère que ça ne va pas gêner trop de monde. Il y a aussi quelques touches d'humour, et surtout, beaucoup d'histoires de familles, d'amitié, et bien sûr, d'amour (Klaine!).**_

_**Disclaimer : je n'ai rien, et encore moins l'histoire, mais j'ai bien sûr eu la permission de l'auteur pour la traduire.**_

_**Donc, après cette double note très longue, voici l'histoire ! Enjoy !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le cimetière des éléphants.**

Des chaussures abîmées, bleues avec des boucles en argent, martelaient le trottoir d'une des rues de Westerville, alors que le trajet à pied de l'école à la maison se terminait. L'enfant à qui elles appartenaient était plié en deux sous l'énorme poids de son sac à dos Monstres & Cie, il ressemblait à une tortue bipède, sauf pour la masse indisciplinée de boucles noires qui rebondissait autour de son visage alors qu'il marchait dans cette rue. L'ensemble imposant de portes en fonte à la fin d'un cul-de-sac était resté entrouvert, révélant ainsi un long chemin pavé, bordé de topiaires, de soucis, de fuchsia et de roses. D'une certaine manière, tout semblait négligemment dispersé et parfaitement placé en même temps.

Ces sols impressionnants témoignaient de leur prise en charge et de l'expertise d'un certain Michael Anderson. Dans sa capacité infinie à rechercher le meilleur dans la vie, l'homme avait engagé le meilleur paysagiste et jardinier, M. John L. Sullivan, pour prendre soin de ses pelouses et ses parterres, déjà impeccables, qui étaient donc suffisamment imparfaits pour sembler parfaits. Le jardin serait le premier à être complimenté par les invités, leurs yeux seraient scotchés sur le désordre soigneusement ordonné que Michael a toujours décrit comme "Capability Brown (N/T : paysagiste anglais du XVIIIème siècle) dans ses plus beaux jours, au vingt et unième siècle, _sans_ermites". Chaque visiteurs seraient tentés de reproduire ces jardins chez eux, mais Sullivan ne travaillait pas pour n'importe qui. Il ne travaillait pas gratuitement non plus, car peu de gens recevaient le même salaire que celui de l'avocat et ancien sénateur d'Etat, Michael Anderson. Ce jardin était donc le meilleur de Westerville, et tout le monde le savait.

Les chaussures bleues s'arrêtèrent devant, leur propriétaire était au-delà des fleurs aux couleurs vives et des pelouses impeccables, vers le magnifique portique d'une imposante maison de trois étages. Des yeux noisettes clignèrent au travers des cheveux bouclés, l'allée vide et la porte verrouillée lui disant que ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés chez eux. Après un moment de calme, les chaussures reprenaient leur marche, aussi soudainement qu'elles s'étaient arrêter, des petites jambes transportant des petits pieds sur la pelouse parfaitement tondue, vers trois grands arbres qui menaient à une petite zone boisée près du mur d'enceinte. L'enfant ne fut bientôt plus qu'un point bleu dans un paysage rayé de vert.

* * *

Bien que le coin de broussaille n'était délimité par rien de plus que trois saules blancs qui poussaient aux coins, Blaine Anderson, 8 ans, savait mieux que personne que cette apparence discrète cachait quelque chose d'une plus grande importance. Sous les feuillages des grands arbres feuillus (bien loin des yeux indiscrets des visiteurs), se trouvait un petit hangar vert. Dedans, il y est stocké, entre autres choses, un vélo Raleigh bleu ciel, plusieurs cordes à sauter, un carillon à touches arc-en-ciel, une maquette de porte-avion et trois figurines Pokémon en plastique, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de figurines d'hommes d'action et un Power Ranger rouge nommé Barbie (qui, Blaine insiste, est rose si l'on regarde suffisamment). Ensemble, tous ces jouets formaient une impressionnante démonstration de ce qu'il possèdait, leurs couleurs vives étant ponctuées de l'inscription "BMA" qui avait été griffonnée sur chacun, d'une main brouillonne et jeune.

Une fois que ces jouets avaient été mis à sa disposition, l'enfant avait complété sa collection avec Babar, qui était arrivé de sa grande-tante Ruby, de France, le jour de sa naissance. Babar possède toutes les caractéristiques pour être un jouet très aimé et câlin : sa trompe était entourée par des fils des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel (le résultat d'un grand nombre de réparations hâtives faites par la très occupée Karen Anderson) et sa fourrure duveteuse avait été emmêlées par l'affection d'un enfant. Au contraire des autres jouets, Babar ne portait pas un tatouage "BMA". Il n'avait jamais non plus, d'ailleurs, résidé dans le hangar. C'était parce que, comme Blaine pouvait vous le dire, Babar était le plus particuliers des éléphants. Il avait, après tout, fermement insisté pour avoir un corps sans aucune marques, quand Blaine l'avait menacé avec ce marqueur permanent mortel, et chaque jour, il mangeait la moitié des bâtonnets de carottes du déjeuner de Blaine (c'était pour améliorer sa vue) et partait à l'école dans un style howdah (N/T: sorte de petite cabane fixée sur le dos des éléphants) dans le sac à dos Monstres & Cie. C'était pour cela qu'il était le meilleur ami de Blaine : il a toujours eu le courage de se battre pour ce qu'il voulait.

Babar était aussi l'étincelle qui montrait l'amour de Blaine pour tout ce qui concerne les pachydermes. Sa mère était souvent forcée de dissiper les rumeurs que la fixation de son fils était une manifestation du syndrome d'Asperger, insistant toujours sur le fait que ce n'était "rien de plus qu'un intérêt mignon qui lui passerait avec le temps". Cela ne voulait pas dire que ça ne l'avait pas inquiété par le passé, mais les tests ont montré que Blaine était un petit garçon introverti mais avec une intelligence redoutable qui avait failli seulement tourné à un problème d'autisme. Ça a été un grand soulagement pour Karen quand les rumeurs de Westerville ont détourné son attention sur les brusques changements de poids de DDebbie depuis le règlement de son divorce le mois dernier — qui aurait penser qu'un régime et un peu d'exercice pouvait faire tant, et en si peu de temps? Karen suspectait que DDebbie allait se renommer soit Ebbie, soit Febbie, dès qu'une source fiable aura révélé son secret au reste de la ville.

Tandis que sa femme essayait d'arrêter de parler du hobby de son fils, Michael réalisa que le charme un-peu-trop-mignon de "la folle obsession de Blaine" pouvait être à son avantage. L'histoire devenait une caractéristique largement connue lors de ses meetings, et il se surprenait lui-même sur le mouvement parfaitement chronométré de ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il la racontait. C'était exactement le genre d'histoire dont il avait besoin, une qui pouvait convaincre les électeurs qu'il était _Mike "le-Super-Papa-et-l'homme-du-peuple" Anderson_et pas un autre moralisateur narcissique ayant eu le privilège d'une éducation à Yale. La technique marchait certainement car sa cote de popularité dans les sondages étaient à la hausse ; tout le monde dans le 12ème district du Congres de l'Ohio semblait voir que "Mike" Anderson était un homme bon, dévoué à sa femme et à cet enfant aimable et obsédé par les éléphants. Bientôt, très bientôt, Michael Anderson Jr. serait près à entrer dans la politique nationale, juste comme son père l'avait espéré.

La seule fois où l'on avait interrogé Blaine lui-même sur sa passion, défendue par sa mère et appropriée par son père, il a simplement dit que les éléphants "recouvrait son cœur d'or". C'était une passion consumante, comme un feu bien alimenté, faisant échappé un grand nombre d'étincelles, à chaque fois nourrie par un nouveau livre, film Disney ou documentaire animalier. Elle grandissait plus encore à chaque fois qu'il regardait de ses yeux caramels la page des "Grands Mammifères" sur son _Visual Factfinder_ (N/T: magazine scientifique) et elle brûlait d'une force indescriptible chaque fois qu'il regardait les vidéos _"Electrocuté un éléphant" (1903)_ et _"Comportements funéraires rituels des Eléphants"_sur la toute nouvelle version familiale du Microsoft Encarta. Il n'avait jamais vu clairement ces vidéos, elles avaient toujours été obscurcies par un brouillard qui obscurcissait à chaque fois sa vision, et avait été témoin de ces moments avec une tristesse intense. Blaine Anderson adorait les éléphants, et c'était ainsi depuis aussi longtemps que ses proches s'en rappelaient.

* * *

Le Cimetière des Éléphants, le nom par lequel le coin de terre délimité par les trois grands saules était venu à être connu, avait des origines plus étranges que l'obsession elle-même. A chaque fois qu'il se l'était demandé, Michael avait joyeusement chercher dans le _dictionnaire anglais Jumbo_, feuilletant pour trouver le "E", puis descendit pour atteindre le mot "Éléphant" et lu en dessous, "**Cimetière d'éléphant**", de sa douce mais ferme voix :

"(1) Un lieu où, selon la légende, les éléphants âgés se dirigent eux-mêmes quand ils atteignent un certain âge. Puis ils meurent ici seuls, loin du groupe.

(2) _(fam.)_Une accumulation d'un grand nombre de choses, stockées et laissées."

Michael, qui a toujours apprécié la grande beauté d'une double définition bien conçue, pouvait ainsi expliquer que le hangar était à la fois un endroit de rangement pour les jouets de Blaine et un endroit où l'enfant plutôt solitaire pouvait passer du temps entre le temps à la maison et le dîner, loin de l'unité familiale. Il referma ensuite le dictionnaire, secoua la tête, rit à sa propre inventivité, avant de retourner à sa chaise au bout de la table, pour présider les débats, avec suffisamment d'autorité et sans efforts.

Karen pensait différemment. Elle était pratiquement certaine que le nom venait directement de Blaine après qu'il eut regardé _Le Roi Lion_à la maison, lors d'un jour qui avait conduit à un tel désastre qu'elle n'en avait jamais dit un mot à son mari. Cela avait commencé quand elle avait déposé son fils de quatre ans devant une VHS pendant qu'elle était l'hôte d'un déjeuner pour "Les Filles". Tout avait été parfaitement réglé pour les impressionnées, avec ces canapés au crevettes si à la mode et du chocolat au piment (même si elle-même n'était pas bien fan de la nourriture fantaisiste). Elle n'aimait pas laissé son enfant seul, alors quand elle étalait du caviar sur sa baguette fraîchement sortie du four, mais elle a dû défendre la réputation de sa famille dans la communauté si jamais Michael voulait entrer au Congrès. Ce n'était rien, rien qu'un petit sacrifice, si c'est pour avoir une dizaine de contact utiles et une bonne réputation.

Quand elle est retournée vérifier l'état de Blaine environ une heure plus tard, le garçon (et Babar) avait complètement disparu. Après avoir distrait ses invitées avec la rapide mention du nouveau Jacuzzi de l'étage supérieur, elle a déboulé dans le jardin, vacillé sur ses talons hauts de satin mauve, qui ont été complètement ruinés par le sol boueux. Après avoir maudit ce sol, elle détecta un mouvement vers le coin des trois arbres de son jardin. Quelques instants plus tard, son fils cligna des yeux à travers ses cheveux, alors qu'il apparu dans la lumière dorée du soleil, la main droite tenant fermement celle de Babar, et dit tout excité à sa mère qu'il avait trouvé le cimetière des éléphants. Karen le gronda pour être sorti puis se verrouilla avec lui dans la maison pour prévenir d'autres catastrophes, tout en rigolant intérieurement à l'imagination sans limites de l'enfant. Quelques instants plus tard, quand elle fut changée, pomponnée et parfumée, elle rejoignit ses invitées dans la salle de bain, avec tout le sang froid d'une présentatrice des Emmy Awards. Les Filles roucoulaient, toutes ajoutant mentalement le "changement de costumes" à leurs listes des choses essentielles à faire lorsqu'on accueille des invités. Elle pouvait les voir bouillonnées de jalousie sous leur calme et leur maquillage.

Ce jour eut trois effets. Le premier était que Karen était devenue inconsciemment meilleure dans le spectacle, elle avait eu cette expérience pendant 14 mois entiers, jusqu'à ce que Francine "lèvres de poisson" (ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient bizarres) avait converti une pièce en un cinéma de 16 places. Bien sûr, Karen pouvait voir que c'était rien de plus qu'un affichage flagrant de leur richesse, mais elle roucoulait avec les autres filles, alors qu'elles faisaient semblant de comprendre le film Pathé non sous-titré que Francine avait choisi. Le deuxième effet a été le projet de construire un mur autour de la propriété. Il devait être une ligne continue en pierre, avec des portes en fonte, pour garder l'imagination des enfants et les personnes indésirables dehors. La jalousie locale grandit alors et la maison fut bientôt connue comme le "Château de Karen", un surnom qui alla jusqu'aux oreilles des femmes qui persuadèrent leurs maris de construire des murs plus grands et des portes plus élaborées.

Le troisième effet, et peut-être celui ayant la signification la plus importante pour les Anderson, était que le coin de terre était maintenant nommé "le cimetière des éléphants".

* * *

Karen revenait de son morne après midi chez Jane-La-Douleur et vit son garçon de huit ans assis dans le cimetière des éléphants, dos à la maison. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, elle entendit une mélodie pentatonique venant du carillon et les murmures étouffés de l'enfant à un jouet. Elle sourit.

"Abu" dit l'enfant au jouet, "Emmène la Princesse Jasmine dans un endroit où elle sera sauve. Tu es un elphas maximus (N/T: éléphant d'Asie) donc tu as seulement de petites oreilles, tu ne voleras jamais comme Dumbo. Tu devras marcher. Je te conseille Mandalay (N/T: ville de Birmanie). Soit prudent, il n'y a plus que 50000 éléphants de ton espèce restants. Et protège Jasmine aussi, tu es son seul espoir. Si quelqu'un vous attaque, souviens-toi que tu peux charger jusqu'à 50 kilomètres par heure. Écrase tous ses méchants intimidateurs. Ils ont l'habitude de tuer les criminels par l'intermédiaire des éléphants, tu sais, et ces horribles garçons sont méchants avec elle. Je suis sûr que tu seras assez fort pour la protéger. Bonne chance, mon cher."

Avec ça, Blaine déposa un baiser sur la trompe de Babar et positionna le Power Ranger rose (rouge) sur le dos de l'éléphant. Il couru partout avec les deux jouets dans les mains, sans remarquer sa mère debout à la lisière du cimetière. Karen se rappela brièvement du moment où elle avait insisté pour acheter le sac à dos Monstres & Cie au lieu de celui de Jasmine qu'il voulait vraiment.

Elle se racla la gorge.

"Blaine, ton père est à la maison, c'est l'heure du dîner. Et c'est vendredi donc nous avons des invités plus tard."

Blaine sortit de son jeu en un instant et souriait timidement à sa mère. Il l'aida silencieusement à ranger ses jouets (à l'exception de Babar) dans le hangar, où ils n'avaient aucune chance d'encombrer la maison. Il prit ensuite son sac à dos, plaça une main dans celle de Babar et l'autre dans celle de Karen, et suivit sa mère vers les portes françaises qui menaient directement dans la salle à manger. Un dîner chaud et appétissant avait déjà été servi sur la table.

* * *

"Hé Blainey", dit Michael, ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils qui passa à côté de son père pour aller s'asseoir. "Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis à l'école?"

Blaine sourit avec un air penaud, mais ne dit rien.

"Que devons-nous faire pour te faire sortir de ta carapace, hein? Est-ce que les autres enfants se moquent de toi?"

Blaine secoua la tête, même s'ils savaient tous que les autres garçons se moquaient de lui sans relâche d'être un idiot venant à l'école avec une peluche débile dans son sac. Il détestaient les rires désopilants qui le suivaient comme une ombre dans les couloirs, mais Blaine savait à quel point Babar serait fâché s'il le laissait à la maison. Il savait aussi que ces garçons ne comprendraient jamais une amitié comme celle qu'il a avec Babar, donc il se cachait derrière ses cheveux et continuait à marcher, son ventre vacillant à chaque insulte lui étant destinée.

Michael soupira.

"Tu es un très bon garçon, Blaine. Je suis désolé si nous étions peu souvent avec toi dernièrement, mais Papa devait faire en sorte que tous les papas votent pour lui, et Maman devait être sûre que toutes les mamans le fassent aussi.

Son visage s'arrêta lorsqu'il fit une pause, mais se réanima quand il se rappela de quelque chose.

"Regarde, je t'ai apporté un cadeau."

Michael chercha alors dans sa poche intérieure. Sa main se retourna, fermée autour d'un objet caché dans sa paume. Quand sa main se posa sur la table et s'ouvrit, Blaine vit qu'il y avait en fait deux objets. Deux éléphants en porcelaine, à moitié rouge et à moitié bleu, brillants. Ses yeux s'élargirent et un sourire se forma sur son visage.

"Tu vois ça?"

Blaine hocha la tête.

"Ce sont les éléphants de la République. C'est le parti dont je suis membre et pour lequel je travaille. Si les élections se passent bien, j'irai à Washington pour représenter les gens de notre district. C'est cool, hein? Nous allons donner gratuitement ces petits gars dehors au bureau de ma campagne aujourd'hui donc j'en ai pris deux pour toi, même si tu n'aimes pas DU TOUT les éléphants."

Il gloussa quand son fils sourit à la taquinerie.

"Comment vas-tu les appeler?"

Blaine considéra ses options un moment avant de murmurer, "Trompette et Éphélant".

Michael et Karen sourirent d'un parfait sourire identique. "Éphélant vient évidement de Winnie l'Ourson" résonna Karen, se souvenant des nombreuses nuits qu'elle avait passé à lire les histoire de AA Milne au garçon. "Je ne me souviens pas, en revanche, d'un Trompette."

Un large sourire se répandit sur le visage de Blaine. "L'Énorme Crocodile mordit la jambe de Trompette pour capter son attention. Il lui parla de son plan diabolique de manger un enfant. Trompette lui dit qu'il devrait faire un ragoût. Il fut l'un des adversaire du Crocodile, avec Double-Croupe, Jojo-la-Malice et Dodu-de-la-Plume. C'est le plus héroïque, c'est celui qui lance l'Énorme Crocodile jusqu'au soleil avant qu'il puisse manger un des enfants."

Karen sourit encore, savourant le rare instant où son fils parlait si longtemps. Elle n'était pas du tout surprise qu'il fut déjà à fond sur le seul éléphant de Roald Dahl, puisqu'il avait lu son ouvrage complet en quelques semaines, et elle avait franchement été très fière à l'utilisation des mots "diabolique" et "adversaire", pendant des secondes pour chacun. Blaine était vraiment très malin, elle souhaitait seulement qu'il participe à d'autres activités non-éléphantines tels que le football, la peinture ou le tir à l'arc. Il serait vraiment bon, elle était sûre de ça. A l'heure actuelle, la seule chose qu'il faisait à part absorber pleins de connaissances sur les éléphants était d'essayer de jouer sur le grand piano à queue familiale, et franchement, quel était l'intérêt là-dedans?

Sa rêverie fut rompue par son mari.

"Donc, dis-moi Blainey, lequel est le garçon et laquelle est la fille? Ils auront certainement beaucoup de Double-Croupe et feront des bébés républicains."

"Michael!" s'exclama Karen, regardant désespérément l'expression perplexe de son fils qui essayait de comprendre. "Nous n'avons nul besoin de ça. Il. A. Huit. Ans. Qu'est-ce que les gens diront?"

"S'il me ressemble sur ce point, nous devrions le tenir prêt aussi rapidement que possible. Il va vivre une vie dingue, laisse-moi te le dire." répondit Michael, qui fit un clin d'œil suggestif à sa femme.

Karen fronça les sourcils en réponse, mais Michael pouvait dire qu'elle était tout aussi amusée par Double-Croupe qu'il l'était. Les deux regardèrent leur fils et explosèrent de rire.

* * *

L'humeur joyeuse qui était toujours présente quand les trois Anderson étaient ensemble fut bientôt perturbée par quelqu'un sonnant à la porte, un précurseur de l'intrusion importune de la vie publique dans leur petit sanctuaire. Les trois assiettes sales furent cachées dans la cuisine, Blaine monta à l'étage, et l'enfant de l'anecdote préférée de Michael était parti aussi vite que le rire dans les yeux des Anderson. Leur côté enfantin fut balayé dans un coin de leur âme aussi facilement du fait d'avoir caché les jouets dans le hangar vert, et l'homme et sa femme subirent leur transformation en le puissant et vénérable couple que l'on voyait dans les photos de campagne à travers le district. _Mike Anderson est un Ami pour __**Vous**_**.**

Alors que les verres trinquaient, que le champagne coulait et que les potins sur les fils gay, les faillites et les grossesses imprévues accueillaient de grands rires pour tout le monde, Blaine était assis seul dans sa chambre avec le CD de son père de Saint-Saëns "_Le Carnaval des Animaux_" tournant dans sa chaîne Hi-Fi. Les deux petits éléphants de porcelaine rejoignirent Babar alors que la parade arrivait au tapis couleur sable, une longue marche qui les conduisaient à la lampe de chevet qui était, comme n'importe qui avec le savoir pouvait vous le dire, le soleil doré de la savane.

* * *

Tard ce soir, lorsque la maison commençait à reprendre son rôle d'une maison familiale, Karen Anderson trouva son enfant recroquevillé sur son tapis étreignant trois éléphants contre sa poitrine. Elle le leva et le glissa dans sa couette Elmer, enleva doucement les boucles de son front avant de déposer un baiser entre ses deux yeux fermés. Elle éteignit le soleil, et plus que la lumière faible de la nuit éclairait la chambre.

"Michael," dit-elle dans son lit cette nuit.

"Mmmm?"

"Je suis inquiète pour Blaine."

"Il ira bien, Karen, c'est un bon garçon. Il grandira intérieurement par la suite."

"J'espère," répondit sa femme, "je l'espère vraiment."

Elle marqua une pause.

"Est-ce que tu penses que c'est parce qu'il est fils unique?"

"Je suis certain que c'est en parti ça," répondit son mari avec une nuance de tristesse dans la voix, "Mais je pense que l'origine de ceci est sa maudite intelligence. Il est si exceptionnel que c'est dure pour lui de se lier aux autres, et encore plus dure pour les autres de se lier à lui. Il pense juste d'une manière très différente. Il aura une fantastique femme, une fantastique carrière, le bonheur qu'il mérite. Ça prend juste un peu de temps."

"Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre?" demanda sa femme.

Il prit un moment pour rouler sur le côté et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Parce que j'étais comme lui," déclara-t-il simplement, "Avec les éléphants en moins, bien sûr."

* * *

**N/A: Je serais de retour bientôt donc regarder régulièrement pour la suite. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu :)**

**Au cas où vous vous le demanderiez, Blaine est basé sur moi enfant (j'étais à fond sur les baleines, et plus tard sur les dauphins et les marsouins). Il a aussi des éléments de mon cousin du second degrés de cinq ans, qui prend la haute mer à chaque déjeuners à l'école comme le capitaine solitaire du Tall Ship Blood et du Gore.**

**Soyez sûr de chercher ces petites saletés d'éléphants cachés dans le texte — il y en a deux cachés dans uniquement le premier paragraphe. Je promets que je ne suis pas en train de faire revenir des souvenirs d'enfance à travers Blaine, même si le nombre d'onglets de mon navigateur liés aux éléphants pourrait probablement suggérer le contraire...**

* * *

_**N/T: Bon, comme vous pouvez sans doute le remarquer, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire le début de ce chapitre. Ce sera mieux dans le chapitre suivant, promis. Je pense poster un chapitre toute les semaines EN MOYENNE. Voilà, et les reviews seraient appréciées. :) Elles seront toutes transmises à l'auteur.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**N/A: Ce chapitre contient du langage diffamatoire touchant à l'homosexualité. Ce n'est pas trop méchant, mais je pensais que je devais vous prévenir quand même. On se voit de l'autre côté :)**

* * *

_**N/T: Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira au moins autant que le premier. Je remercie encore une fois SnowLiine et lucie79 pour leurs reviews, toutes les deux bien transmises à l'auteur, et Quid18 et encore SnowLiine pour suivre cette traduction. **_

_**Le troisième chapitre n'arrivera malheureusement pas avant au moins le 20, car je n'aurais plus accès à mon ordinateur jusque là (VACANCES ! ;) ). Désolée ! J'aurais par contre surement accès à internet, donc je pourrais répondre à vos reviews (vous voyez, c'est le petit cadre en dessous...). Les reviews font autant plaisir à l'auteur qu'à moi, même si c'est simplement pour dire "c'est nul" ou "c'est bien" (évitez le "c'est nul" sans explications quand même...).**_

_**Bon, selon moi, ce chapitre est très important, parce qu'il présente vers la fin l'un des personnages les plus importants de l'histoire. Voilà, je vous laisse enfin là, bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Foulque, Babar, Lézard et Crapaud.**

Des baskets vertes rembourrées et éraflées descendaient Cremona Drive pour la dernière fois cette année scolaire. Une clé électronique s'inséra dans la boite de contrôle du côté gauche de l'ensemble de portes, le métal tordu s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le parfum familier de ces belles fleurs. Blaine Anderson, 11 ans, soupira de soulagement ; il venait de terminer le cinquième grade (N/T: CM2 pour nous), ce qui signifiait que l'école élémentaire était enfin finie. Il allait bientôt avoir le nouveau départ dont il avait tant besoin.

Ce nouveau départ, avait décidé Blaine, était sur le point d'arriver avec le collège Saint Kentigern. Situé à travers le Réservoir Hoover dans la Nouvelle Albanie, il était largement le meilleur collège pour garçons de la région, le tour personnel des Anderson, guidé par un géant de dernière année, avait commencé avec le large bâtiment en briques du centre du campus. Les yeux de Blaine s'étaient élargis alors qu'il regardait le reflet de ses chaussures dans le parquet poli en bois, il était déjà allé dans des maisons comme ça, mais jamais une _école_. Il avait passé les mois suivants à pratiquement bondir d'excitation, en rêvant à de beaux terrains, des laboratoires de science bien équipés et des casiers sur trois niveaux, lui permettant de survivre aux mornes dernières semaines d'école primaire.

Comme si l'école elle-même n'était pas assez cool, il avait _totalement_réussi les examens d'entrer. Lui, Blaine Anderson, était arrivé premier à toutes les épreuves sauf en maths (où il était arrivé second), faisant de lui le Hansken (N/T: éléphant femelle du XVIIème siècle) scolaire de cette année. Bien que la bourse avait donné une subvention égale à la moitié des frais, les Anderson avaient insisté pour payer l'intégralité de la scolarité de Blaine ; Karen et Michael savaient que les gens en auraient conclu (faussement) que l'école avait fait un prix cassé au fils d'un membre du Congrès parce qu'elle voulait acquérir une réputation nationale. Blaine était alors devenu le premier étudiant à refuser une bourse dans la longue et illustre histoire de Saint Kentigern. Le prix signifiait cependant qu'il devrait toujours être dans les premiers, et qu'il allait avoir le privilège de porter une cravate rouge et or avec son élégant blazer vert, sa chemise blanche bien repassée et son pantalon noir serré. Le meilleur cependant était que le Hansken scolaire avait le droit à un apprentissage gratuit, deux fois par semaine, d'un instrument de son choix : Blaine avait, bien sûr, choisi très vite le piano.

L'été ne passa pas assez vite.

* * *

Les pensées de Blaine sur les examens et les élégants uniformes scolaires furent interrompues par le Klaxon d'une voiture de député. Il se retourna et regarda en bas de l'allée vers les portes noires.

"Hey fils," dit un Michael fatigué alors qu'il se penchait par la vitre du conducteur, "Tu n'aurais pas une clé de la maison? J'ai du laisser la mienne au bureau."

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel avec humour avant de chercher le gousset en plastique dans sa poche. Michael semblait oublier ses clés chaque fois qu'il rentrait à la maison, son esprit restant entre les votes à venir, les lois inconstitutionnelles (venant du travail de ces maudits libéraux) et les très importants sondages d'opinion. Blaine passa le gousset (attaché à un porte-clef d'un éléphant bleu) dans l'un des trous des portes en fonte, et se recula alors qu'une porte s'ouvrait. Il monta ensuite sur le siège passager de la Maybach de son père pour un court voyage sur le chemin.

"Maman est à la maison?" demanda Blaine en regardant son père.

"Je ne suis pas sûre," répondit Michael, "Mais j'espère qu'elle y est parce qu'il faut que je parte dans quelques heures et je dois lui parler avant d'y aller."

"Pourquoi ça?" demanda Blaine, curieux.

"Ce n'est pas grand chose, je dois juste lui dire que ton grand-père vient passer le week-end ici."

Blaine grogna.

"Nous en avons assez de ça, jeune homme," dit Michael, ricanant intérieurement aux ressemblances entre lui et son fils, "De plus, il ne sera là que pour une nuit."

"Maman ne sera pas contente. Papi lui dit toujours d'engager un cuisinier parce qu'il ne pense pas que sa cuisine convient à son vieux corps stupide et ratatiné."

Michael lutta pour contenir ses rires. Son fils avait raison ; la suffisance était le début et la fin du caractère de son père.

"Oui, et bien, il fait parti de la famille. Et il a beaucoup fait pour ma position politique. Et il a contribué très généreusement à ton compte en banque. Je pense que nous pouvons tous le supporter pour quelques jours. De plus, je suis sûre qu'il sera enchanté d'entendre tes résultats scolaires."

Avec ça, la voiture s'arrêta devant le portique blanc étincelant de la résidence des Anderson. Père et fils sortirent de la voiture, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la maison et rentrer à l'intérieur.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, après que Michael soit parti et revenu de Washington, une sonnerie coupa le silence de la maison. En peu de temps, Michael Sr. apparu sur le seuil de la porte, ses yeux cherchant quelque chose à critiquer.

"Un peu sombre ici, pas vrai?" commença-t-il, "Ces arbres dehors auraient besoin d'être taillés."

"Nous aimons garder la maison entourée par la végétation pour décourager les journalistes," mentit doucement Karen, passant sous silence le fait que ces arbres étaient grands parce que Blaine aimait batifoler dans leur ombre verte et dorée. Elle savait que Michael Sr. considérait tout type de plaisir inutiles et étant une perte de temps, donc elle garda la vérité pour elle.

"Oui, et bien, je suppose que ça peut être pris en considération," dit Michael Sr., vigoureusement impressionné que son fils eut gagné tant d'attention si tôt dans sa carrière politique. Tout le monde dans Les Hamptons (N/T: région au nord-ouest de l'île de Long Island dans l'Etat de New York) allait entendre parler de ça, il allait s'en assurer. Il permit à son esprit de dériver sur la façon dont seront les choses quand Michael sera au Sénat, le but qu'ils s'étaient fixés depuis que son fils avait quatre ans.

Après un moment de rêverie, Michael Sr. continua la conversation. "En parlant de La Presse, comment va ce projet de loi sur la baisse des revenus? Je dois dire que je suis complètement d'accord avec ces réformes fiscales proposées pour favoriser les familles à revenu élevé, tout cela semble..."

Avec toute la consternation du vieil homme, Karen lui coupa la parole. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures de sa vie à se demander pourquoi son fils avait épousé une femme si impertinente, et essayait désespérément de trouver au moins un aspect de son caractère la sauvant.

"Il y aura tout le temps de discuter de cela après le dîner." dit-elle sans aucune intention de tenir cette promesse. Elle aimait garder la politique hors de la maison, si c'était seulement pour sauver le bien-être collectif de la famille.

Michael Sr. siffla d'outrage avant de se rappeler que la maison de son fils avait un troisième membre. "Où est le garçon? Cela doit bien faire trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. C'était quand j'étais venu juste après les élections, vous vous en souvenez?"

Blaine émergea dans l'entrée, comme si son existence venait enfin dans la conversation. Michael regarda de haut en bas son corps dégingandé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup grandit, pensa-t-il, mais il avait certainement mûri : il s'était aminci, et ses joues potelées d'il y a trois ans avaient donné des pommettes définies et une mâchoire dessinée. Ses dents auraient pu mieux pousser, pensa-t-il, mais elles allaient le faire avec le temps.

"Bien," dit-il à son fils et à sa belle-fille (par dessus la tête de Blaine), "Ne devient-il pas un beau jeune homme? Honte à sa gaucherie, mais je suppose que c'est juste une conséquence de son âge."

Blaine s'agita d'inconfort.

"Grandis normalement, mon garçon!" tonna son grand-père, n'ayant jamais eu tant le besoin de forcer sur sa voix, "Tu n'iras nul part dans la vie en ressemblant à une lavette détrempée. Et ces cheveux veulent être coupés, ça te fait apparaître futile et efféminé."

Michael Jr. s'approcha de son fils et ébouriffa ses cheveux pour calmer le garçon. Même si Blaine était un bon et gentil gamin, son père était bien conscient qu'il pouvait devenir violent s'il était provoqué.

Karen surveillait son mari et son fils de sa position dans la pièce, son visage flambant au rouge d'une colère silencieuse. Même si elle était sûre qu'il ne voulait rien dire par là, il y avait quelque chose dans l'insulte de son beau père qui rebondit dans sa tête pendant un inconfortable moment. Elle abandonna sa pensée avant qu'elle ne germe en quelque chose de plus, se concentrant à la place sur la nourriture attendant son jugement sur la table du dîner. Pourquoi est-ce que son mari devait descendre de cette misérable vieille foulque? Et pauvre, pauvre Blaine, pourquoi est-ce que Michael Sr. ressentait le besoin d'être si dur envers lui?

* * *

Le dîner se prit sans bruit alors que les trois Anderson essayaient d'ignorer l'expression dégoûtée qui passait sur le visage du vieil homme à chaque bouchée qu'il prenait. Le silence grandissait, tout le monde attendait que quelqu'un le brise. Hélas, la personne qui fit le premier mouvement fut celle qui comprenait le moins la dynamique du foyer des Anderson.

"Donc, Karen," retentit la voix qui mâchait à moitié la nourriture dispersée sur la table, "Quand as-tu prévu d'avoir plus d'enfants? Tu es encore assez jeune, le garçon pourra au moins te donner un "coup de main" ces jours."

Blaine, qui avait eu son premier cours sur la santé la semaine avant de quitter l'école élémentaire, détourna son visage de dégoût. Ses yeux fermés lui causèrent de manquer l'expression identique de tristesse qui se déploya sur les visages de ses parents.

"Ça ne risque pas d'arriver avant un moment," répondit-elle. "Michael est tellement occupé avec sa carrière, et Blaine va entrer dans sa nouvelle école dans quelques semaines." Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge, elle a toujours eu un soupçon que cette adolescence allait être une période difficile pour son fils.

"Non," confirma son mari, "Il n'y a aucun projet comme celui là. Je suis sûre que Blaine sera capable de tout pour nous donner pleins de petits-enfants, hein fils?"

A cela, Blaine se tortilla sur sa chaise avec une pure mortification. Karen était dans une position similaire, l'embarras qu'elle ressentit pour son fils effaça l'intense tristesse qu'elle pouvait sentir remuer dans son propre cœur.

"Bien, bien," dit Michael Sr., inconscient de l'inconfort qu'il avait causé, "Nous ne voudrions pas jeter un bon nom en or comme Anderson dans les vents de l'obscurité."

Avec ça, la conversation passa sur des sujets plus confortables, comme la raison pour laquelle Blaine n'avait pas été premier en maths et les projets des Anderson pour une véranda à l'arrière de la propriété déjà bien étendue. Au soulagement de tout le monde, la visite prit fin le matin suivant quand le vieil homme partit pour Philadelphie, marmonnant quelque chose à propos des problèmes de mélange dans la branche logistique d'Anderson International. La maison s'égaya visiblement lorsque le chauffeur-conducteur de l'Audi roula dans l'allée et sur la rue. Il se passera probablement encore trois ans avant qu'ils revoient l'homme, et même, cela fera trois ans trop tôt.

* * *

Les longs jours d'été traînaient, et le souhait de Blaine que les vacances se passent sans incidents semblait devenir réalité. Michael était à Washington de plus en plus longtemps et souvent, laissant la maison perceptiblement incomplète. Karen était occupée aussi, assistant (quoique avec réticence) à une multitude de garden parties et à des performances en plein air données par l'Opéra de l'Etat de l'Ohio à Colombus. Blaine se sentait plus seul que jamais, passant la plus grande partie de son temps au Cimetière des Éléphants, avec Babar et le Power Ranger Rose (même s'il n'a jamais admis qu'il jouait avec de tels jouets bébêtes à qui que ce soit).

Malgré la normalité du Cimetière des Éléphants, des changements frappèrent Blaine rapidement : une visite chez l'opticien révéla l'origine de ces terribles maux de tête qu'il avait eu récemment, et les plusieurs semaines de travaux préparatoires d'orthodontie aboutirent à la paire de chaînes qui brillait maintenant sur ses dents. Quand Michael rentra à la maison après ces quatre semaines dans la capitale, il pu à peine croire que ce gamin avec des lunettes, un appareil dentaire et un tout nouveau téléphone mobile était son petit garçon.

Et puis, dix jours plus tard, vinrent les deux plus grands changements, l'un étant une conséquence directe de l'autre.

* * *

Tout commença par un simple mot.

"Pédé."

Blaine l'avait à peine remarqué alors qu'il continuait à descendre Main Street vers le supermarché, supposant que quelqu'un appelait un ami ou quelqu'un d'autre. Puis une voix différente, plus aigu, retentit, trop perçante pour être manquée.

"Hé, ne nous ignore pas, Pédé. Ou est-ce que tes pensées sont trop occupées avec l'idée de te faire prendre le cul?"

De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient? Qui était Pédé?

Blaine chercha l'origine de ces bruits. Avec horreur, il vit que les cris venaient de deux enfants qui avaient été diplômés de son école primaire deux ans avant lui. Ces deux enfants le regardaient directement, avec des expressions hostiles couvrant leurs visages. Leurs noms, se souvenait-il, étaient Rupert et Norris, même si dans sa tête, il les avait toujours appelés Lézard et Crapaud. Lézard et Crapaud, Rupert et Norris, n'étaient pas exactement amis, même s'ils avaient un traité symbiotique de protection mutuelle et étaient rarement vus séparés : tandis que Norris (Le Crapaud) était borné mais grand et gros, Rupert (Le Lézard) avait un corps maigre, qu'il compensait avec sa créativité qu'il dédiait exclusivement à tourmenter les autres. Ensemble, réalisa Blaine avec un frisson, ils faisaient le parfait intimidateur.

"Haha, il a des lunettes et un appareil maintenant, donc il autant un idiot qu'un Pédé," se moqua Crapaud, oubliant apparemment qu'il portait aussi un appareil tandis que Rupert portait une paire de lunettes encadrée de fils sur la fin de son nez retroussé. "Pédé", sembla-t-il, était leur insulte favorite ; ça les faisait se sentir comme s'ils devenaient de vrais hommes comme leurs pères, et était rapidement devenu la base de leur répertoire.

"Donne nous ton _sac à main_, PédaleStupideIdiotPédé," ordonna Crapaud d'une voix forte, riant tant à l'ingéniosité du nom qu'il venait d'inventer qu'il se roula par terre. Et les gens disaient qu'il n'était pas intelligent...

Blaine se figea, se souvenant d'un certain précieux éléphant qui avait insisté pour faire le trajet jusqu'au magasin avec lui aujourd'hui.

"Oui, trou du cul, donne le nous," réitéra Rupert, sa voix grinçant avec les hormones pubescentes. "Je suppose que tu devrais prendre cela comme une bénédiction que tu n'es pas grandi _du tout _pendant toutes les années où nous ne t'avons pas vu. Ce serai plus facile pour toi de saisir ton propre cul et même plus facile pour les gens de te battre pour te remettre à ta place." Le grand frère de Rupert lui avait montré récemment une démonstration des actes homosexuels, et le garçon fut enthousiaste de démontrer son grand savoir à son gros compagnon.

Blaine chercha des yeux dans Main Street quelqu'un pouvant l'aider. Malheureusement, c'était un jour de la semaine et la grande majorité de la population de la ville était à Columbus, au travail. Réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune chance, il donna à contrecœur son sac à Lézard, son cerveau lui disant qu'il causerait moins de damages que Hulk Junior.

Avec un servile sourire digne de son surnom reptilien, Lézard ouvrit la fermeture éclair du sac à dos vert de Blaine et attrapa le plus gros objet qu'il contenait. Babar fut sorti à l'air libre au son de deux rires différents mais cruels.

L'horreur se lit sur le visage de Blaine.

"Hé, Norris, il joue toujours avec ce morceau de merde. Je parie qu'il pu après toutes ces années. Il doit probablement essayer de l'enculer ou quelque chose comme ça."

Rupert approcha Babar de son nez et fit semblant de s'évanouir d'une accablante odeur. Blaine savait que Babar sentait bon ; il revenait seulement du lavage minutieux qu'il avait chaque mois.

"Nous devrions probablement détruire ce danger pour la santé une fois pour toute, hein Norris?" dit Lézard, regardant Hulk pour l'approbation.

Crapaud grogna affirmativement, son expression faciale rappelant celle d'un empereur romain condamnant un gladiateur à être jeté aux lions.

Après avoir eu l'accord, Lézard tira très fort sur la jambe gauche de Babar. Au soulagement immense de Blaine, la couture de onze ans tient bon, et le garçon abandonna. Si abandonner voulait dire concentrer son attention autre part, c'était ça.

Après quelques secondes de répit, les yeux de fouine de Lézard se fixèrent sur les fils lâches qui retenaient la trompe. Il fit l'amputation dans une rapide destruction, avant de jeter la trompe coupée dans la rue où elle rejoignit la carcasse de la peluche. Après que Crapaud y ait contribué avec quelques piétinement, Lézard grogna, "La prochaine fois, ce sera toi." Avec ça, les deux adolescents rirent en remontant la rue, laissant un Blaine tremblant récupérer les restes de son jouet d'enfance chéri. Des larmes piquèrent ses yeux alors que les garçons disparaissaient et il s'effondra sur le sol, laissant échapper de lourds sanglots aussitôt que la paire se soit éloignée hors de portée de la voix.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Blaine sentit une main sur son épaule. Il recula, terrifié que Lézard et Crapaud soient revenus finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé, se prépara pour un coup qui ne vint jamais. Il leva les yeux, les clignant pour chasser le brouillard salé. Aussitôt que sa vision fut claire, il vit deux yeux d'un vert saisissant dont l'un lui fit un clin d'oeil. Son estomac vacilla involontairement alors qu'une main l'atteint pour qu'il la prenne.

"Hé, je m'appelle Orrin."

"Je m-m-m'appelle Blaine."

"Ces gars t'ont fait mal?"

Blaine fixa le visage d'Orrin, avec ses cheveux lisses et blonds foncés, ses pommettes irrégulières, ses dents d'une blanc étincelant et son expression concernée. Il conclut qu'il pouvait lui parler.

"Oui, ils étaient dans mon école primaire il y a deux ans. Ils m'ont appelé par des noms méchants et ont menacé de me taper."

"Ça devait être assez méchant pour te faire pleurer comme ça," dit Orrin, posant une centaine de questions et aucune à la fois.

"Ils m'ont traité d'idiot. Ça va, ils ont en quelque sorte raison."

"T'ont-ils appelé aussi autrement? Tu sembles assez secoué."

"Oui, ils m'ont traité de Pédé, peu importe ce que ça veut dire." Blaine soupira profondément avant de décider de dire à Orrin la véritable raison de pourquoi pleurait-il si fort. "La vrai raison pour laquelle je suis triste, en fait, c'est parce qu'ils ont pris mon sac et cassé le jouet d'éléphant que j'avais depuis que je suis né."

Orrin haleta avant de se baisser pour donner un câlin à Blaine. Blaine l'agrippa fermement, ne voulant pas laisser passer le confort dont il avait fortement besoin.

"Quel âge as-tu?" demanda-t-il, Blaine toujours accroché à ses épaules.

"J'aurai douze ans le mois prochain," vint la réponse.

"Ah, j'ai presque quatorze ans, donc je suis deux classes au-dessus de toi. Je vais juste commencer ma dernière année à Blenton avant d'entrer à Westerville East l'automne suivant. J'espère rejoindre l'équipe de football, donc je vais suivre un entraînement intensif cette année en préparation," dit Orrin, essayant de faire la conversation. "Qui sait, peut-être que ça me permettra d'aller à l'université."

"Je commence à Saint Kentigern la semaine prochaine," dit Blaine, se sentant un peu déçu que l'autre garçon ne sera pas à sa nouvelle école. Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux.

"Viens avec moi," dit Orrin, ramenant les deux garçons au présent, "Je passe l'été à travailler dans un magasin dans cette rue. Je me considère comme étant bon avec une aiguille et du fil, donc je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour réparer ton éléphant."

L'habituelle prudence de Blaine sur les étrangers n'était simplement pas présente avec Orrin ; il s'était senti complètement hors de danger aussitôt que l'autre garçon avait ouvert la bouche. Il suivit Orrin dans la rue avant de s'arrêter devant Chez Horton, le fameux tailleur qui s'occupait des plus riches hommes d'affaires de Westerville. Michael Anderson lui-même aimait porter les trois-pièces d'Horton à Washington, c'était peut-être l'attestation ultime de leur qualité supérieure.

"Nous y voilà," annonça Orrin.

Blaine fut bouche bée devant l'enseigne dorée du magasin, très impressionné qu'Orrin travaillait dans le plus élégant établissement de la place. Une cloche sonna alors que la porte se fermait derrière eux. Rapidement, ils s'assirent à une table à l'arrière du magasin, Blaine regardait Orrin rattacher soigneusement la trompe avec des fils de couleurs assorties. Puis il fit une petite incision dans la peau de Babar et mît du rembourrage à l'intérieur, avant de coudre tout ensemble en une ligne nette de points gris.

Blaine inspecta la peau de Babar, étonné qu'il paraisse en meilleure santé qu'avant la rude épreuve. Il regarda le garçon lui faisant face.

"Merci, Orrin. Beaucoup."

"De rien," répondu le garçon, "Mais je pense que nous avons besoin de discuter sur pourquoi ce petit gars était dans ton sac à dos au départ." Blaine trouva soudainement que la table en acajou était la chose la plus intéressante du monde entier.

"Je n'ai aucun amis," murmura-t-il, parlant pour la première fois de ce qui l'avait ennuyé tout l'été.

"Ce n'est pas vrai," répliqua l'autre garçon.

Blaine cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes et ses cheveux bouclés.

"Tu m'as moi."

L'estomac de Blaine vacilla pour la énième fois cette heure. Il avait un ami. Qui pouvait parler. Qui ne vivait pas dans un sac à dos ou un hangar vert.

"Et parce que nous sommes amis, je vais te dire ce que ce mot veut dire. Le mot se terminant par le son "é". Celui que ces garçons t'ont dit."

"Quoi, e-n-c-u-l-e-r ? Je sais ce que c'est." répondu Blaine, ses joues virant au rouge.

"Euh, non, je voulais dire p-é-d-é en fait," clarifia Orrin.

"Oh, donc non, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire," dit Blaine, se sentant bien plus jeune de deux ans que l'autre garçon.

Les yeux verts fixèrent directement les noisettes, mais il y avait quelque chose nageant derrière ce fort regard que Blaine ne put pas bien comprendre.

"C'est un mot méchant pour les gens gay," dit simplement Orrin. Il soupira lourdement. "Des gens comme moi."

"Oh," dit Blaine, sa bouche restant ouverte, "Donc tu es gay alors?"

"Oui. J'ai fait mon coming-out, l'ai dit à tout le monde, il y a deux mois en fait. Un peu tôt, je suppose, mais c'est mieux de donner du temps aux gens pour l'accepter, pas vrai?"

Blaine n'avait jamais rencontrer un homosexuel en vrai avant, et les quelques uns qu'il avait vu à la télé étaient toujours des hommes gainés de cuir, qui zozotaient, qui avaient des cheveux teints et qui avaient des gestes maniérés. Aucun d'entre eux ne ressemblait à Orrin.

"Ça ne pose pas de problèmes, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, beaucoup de personnes sont incon..."

"Pas de problèmes, Orrin." interrompit Blaine, retrouvant enfin sa voix. Orrin était tellement gentil après tout, pourquoi qui l'attirait devrait avoir de l'importance? "J'étais juste un peu surpris, c'est tout. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas _l'air_..."

"Je n'ai pas l'air gay?"

Blaine hocha la tête.

"Blaine, les gens gay peuvent avoir toutes les formes et toutes les tailles, juste comme n'importe quoi d'autre dans la nature. Comme disait Quentin Crisp, "Some toughs are really queer, and some queers are really tough." (N/T: je n'ai pas pu trouver la traduction de cette citation, donc je me suis dit que le mieux était de la laisser telle quelle.) Je ne vais pas me mettre à me trémousser autour d'un nuage d'arc-en-ciel en chantant juste parce que j'aime les mecs, pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de bizarre chez moi si je le faisais. J'aime le football et j'aime la couture, ça ne pose aucun problème si j'aime les deux."

Blaine prit un moment pour digérer l'information avant qu'une pensée inquiétante se fasse connaître en lui.

"Donc ces garçons, ils pensaient que j'étais... que je suis... que je suis gay?"

"C'est toujours dur de le dire avec des troglodytes comme eux, mais je ne pense pas. C'est une insulte assez générique parce que c'est évidement trop bizarre et trooop choquant d'aimer les garçons au lieu des filles. Ils avaient probablement ça dans leur vocabulaire juste parce que c'est ce que disent leurs parents en réponse à des choses louches. Les enfants ont tendance à être assez mauvais pour réfléchir eux-mêmes."

Blaine gloussa parce qu'il avait pensé à exactement la même chose, mais Orrin resta sérieux.

"Mais Blaine, si tu penses que tu es gay, ça n'a pas d'importance. Gay, hétéro ou n'importe quoi entre, ça ne pose aucun problèmes, c'est totalement normal."

"Je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs, Orrin," dit Blaine. Après tout, il n'avait jamais pensé à un garçon comme ça de toute sa vie. Il n'y a jamais pensé pour les filles non plus, mais il n'y en flottait pas tellement dans son école primaire pour garçons pour qu'il puisse les regarder. Ni, imagina-t-il, en aura t'il à Saint Kentigern, vu qu'ils sont du même sexe et tout. Il devait juste attendre jusqu'à l'université. Les trois ans allaient passer vite, il en était sûre.

Orrin sourit et hocha la tête. "C'est complètement bon."

Une agréable pause.

"Donc, veux-tu aller prendre un café?"

"Je ne suis pas vraiment fan des boissons chaudes," répondit Blaine, souhaitant secrètement qu'il soit aussi mature et raffiné qu'Orrin.

"Et que penses-tu d'une glace?"

Blaine sourit largement à son nouvel ami. "Je suis _vraiment _partant."

* * *

Les heures suivantes furent pleines de profondes conversations à propos des uniformes scolaires (Orrin n'en n'avait jamais eu), des occupations parentales ("Tes parents sont sergents de police?", "Ton papa est un _Député_?") et des films Disney (les deux garçons les adoraient), jusqu'à ce que les plaisants bavardages soient interrompus par un appel entrant sur le portable de Blaine. C'était sa mère, voulant savoir où il était allé.

"Je dois rentrer chez moi," dit Blaine tristement.

"Là, tape ton numéro dans mon téléphone et je t'appellerais comme ça tu pourras avoir mon numéro aussi," répliqua Orrin, "Je suis sûre que l'on se verra beaucoup l'un l'autre."

"C'est fait," dit Blaine un moment après, rendant le téléphone à Orrin. "Je te reverrai dans le coin, je suppose."

Il revint sur Main Street dans le crépuscule teinté d'or du soir d'été, son esprit s'emballant avec des pensées de crèmes glacées, d'aiguilles à coudre et de boutiques de tailleur... Et des cheveux blonds. Et des yeux verts. Et des dents étincelantes.

Babar passera beaucoup plus de temps à l'intérieur maintenant que Blaine avait un ami qui était composé de peau et d'os plutôt que de colle et de fil.

* * *

**N/A: Donc, le voilà. Il y a moins d'éléphants cachés dans ce chapitre car je ne voulais pas déranger l'histoire, mais quelques uns se sont invités quand même (un peu moins sournoisement que la dernière fois). Il y a aussi des demi-citations d'AVPM/S et de **_**Persuasion**_**de Jane Austen, donc regarder si vous pouvez les trouver. Aussi, j'aimerai vous dirigez vers la section "Trompe" de l'article Wikipédia sur les éléphants, une page web qui m'est devenue très TRÈS familière dans ces derniers jours. C'est fascinant à lire — saviez-vous, par exemple, que les éléphants africains ont deux projections de la taille d'un doigt au bout de leur trompe, alors que ceux d'Asie n'en ont qu'une seule? Pas étonnant que Blaine soit tellement obsédé par ces bestioles...**

**J'espère que j'aurai le prochain chapitre publié dans les jours suivants, quoi que les choses vont devenir plus compliquées car je dois me préparer à retourner à l'université. Et, bien sûr, je dois rajouter Glee sur mon emploi du temps (pas que je m'en plaigne sur quoi que ce soit). IL NE RESTE MAINTENANT PLUS QU'UNE SEMAINE LES GARS. Enfin, une semaine et un jour pour moi à cause du décalage horaire (yep, tout va bien se passer). Excusez-moi pendant que je crie comme une malade.**

**Oh, et je connaissais dans la vraie vie un partenariat comme Lézard et Crapaud. Il n'étaient pas vraiment aussi méchants que Rupert et Norris, et je ne pense pas les avoir déjà vu se parler. Peut-être qu'ils avaient leur propre langage à sang froid ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai même jamais trouvé le vrai nom de Crapaud!**

**Review/Alert/PM et je vous serai reconnaissante pour toujours. Je pourrais probablement m'arranger pour que Blaine devienne ami avec les trois premiers reviewers, je dis ça comme ça...**

**Au revoir pour le moment, j'espère vous revoir là bientôt :)**

* * *

_**N/T: J'aimerai juste préciser qu'en anglais, "Le mot se terminant par le son é" était "le mot commençant par f". Voilà. Personnellement, j'ai toujours les larmes aux yeux quand je lis le sort réservé à Babar... Oui, il m'en faut peu... J'espère que vous avez aimé. Donc comme pour le chapitre précédent, les reviews seraient TRES appréciées, autant sur l'histoire que sur la traduction, et elles seront toutes transmises (et traduites) à l'auteur. Merci d'avance :) Et si vous avez des questions, ou une petite envi de très légers spoilers, je serais vraiment ravie de vous aider ! A dans deux ou trois semaines ;)**_

_**Edit : Juste pour vous annoncer que le tout dernier chapitre de l'histoire a été publié hier... Donc l'histoire contiendra bien 33 chapitres, tous très bien ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

* * *

**_N/T: C'est moi ! Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! Mais avec les vacances et les bugs de mon ordinateur, je ne pouvais pas poster ce chapitre plus tôt. Donc je vais vous laisser profiter de ce chapitre, et merci beaucoup pour les reviews, toutes transmises et traduites à l'auteur. :)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Voyant l'Éléphant**

Des pieds chaussés de noir continuaient leur chemin sur le tapis bleu marine, gravant distraitement une série de lignes et remuant sur l'épais tas bleu. Des mains se joignaient et se séparaient devant un corps légèrement tremblant, et des yeux noisettes clignaient sans vraiment voir quelque chose. Tout près, un blazer vert avait été jeté au hasard sur une chaise de bureau, et un sac de sport (soigneusement étiqueté "BMA") reposait à côté de la grande armoire qui était posé contre un des murs de couleur marine. Calmement assis sur le fauteuil, un garçon soigné avec des cheveux blonds et de perçants yeux verts. Un garçon qui n'était pas celui aux vieilles lunettes, à l'appareil dentaire et aux cheveux bouclés communément connu comme étant Blaine Anderson.

Le silence régnait depuis déjà un moment, le tapis à l'autre côté de la pièce continuait à être éraflé.

Puis, un murmure coupa le silence.

"Je peux te poser une question?"

"Bien sûr, Blaine. Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi. Absolument n'importe quoi. Mais si c'est à propos de quelque chose comme la paléontologie, le système reproducteur féminin ou _Les Temps Difficiles_, tu dois savoir je ne suis pas exactement un brillant expert. Surtout pas Dickens. Oh mec, j'ai vraiment eu un _temps difficile_ en lisant ce morceau de merde. Mais vas-y, accouche."

Ses lèvres tremblaient avant qu'elles ne se forment pour une autre question.

"À quoi ressemble le lycée? Pour toi, je veux dire."

"Blaine, tu as seulement treize ans, le lycée est encore bien, bien loin. Il te reste encore une année à Saint Kenny, tu te souviens? Et tu seras probablement à Dalton de toute façon, pas de sale et de vieux Westerville East pour toi."

"Je sais, mais j'y ai beaucoup pensé dernièrement."

"Et par "pensé", tu veux dire que tu t'inquiète, n'est-ce pas?" Orrin connaissait Blaine mieux qu'il se connaissait lui-même parfois ; la paire avait été pratiquement inséparable depuis la fin de l'été dernier, en dépit d'aller dans différentes écoles et de vivre aux côtés opposés de la ville.

"Un peu. Je veux dire, Kenny est assez petit. Et vraiment génial. Je m'inquiète sur le lycée et à quel point il sera grand." La taille était une inquiétude, même si elle n'était pas la principale.

"Oui, le lycée est plutôt grand. Même plus grand si tu es un première année, tu es en quelque sorte en bas du tas." Orrin fit une pause, essayant de décider s'il devait inclure la pièce d'information suivante qui sautait dans son esprit. Décidant d'être aussi honnête que possible (comme les deux essayaient toujours de l'être), il ajouta, "Et je suppose que je suis juste en bas du bas du tas, en étant le seul gay sortit du placard dans l'école et tout. Je suis un peu frappé, mais ce n'est pas trop méchant."

C'était la réponse à la question qui tourmentait l'esprit de Blaine depuis ce matin. Enfin, pas juste ce matin, plutôt depuis les six dernières semaines ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais particulièrement depuis ce matin. Et maintenant, grâce à son meilleur ami, il avait sa réponse : "Ce n'est pas trop méchant."

* * *

La journée avait commencé comme n'importe quelle autre: le titulariat, l'assemblée, la première période, la pause, la deuxième période. La cloche de onze heures sonna et des hordes de garçons en blazer vert sortirent du bâtiment en briques, tous se dirigeant vers l'élégant centre sportif en verre situé dans l'herbe. Blaine, un sac de sport à la main, fredonnait mélodieusement alors qu'il traversait la pelouse. Même si son amitié avec Orrin lui avait donné l'amour du football (ainsi que celui de Vogue), il était plutôt fainéant, donc il fut ravi que son groupe d'EPS était enfin passé à la natation. Il était, après tout, l'un des meilleurs de l'équipe de natation de Saint Kentigern.

Blaine s'était rapidement changé, entrant dans la piscine avant beaucoup d'autres garçons. Il passa l'heure suivante à brasser d'un côté à l'autre dans la piscine intérieure, voulant pratiquer autant que possible avant les Qualifications Régionales de la semaine suivante. La Coach Denali regardait sa nage impeccable, sûre qu'elle regardait le gagnant du prochain Gala d'Etat. Sa paix intérieure fut interrompue, cependant, après avoir entendu un puissant éclaboussement provenant de l'autre côté de la piscine. Elle tourna la tête juste lorsque Montgomery (Wesley, c'était ça?) émergea à la surface, crachant de l'eau comme une gargouille de fontaine. David Thompson, toujours l'autre fauteur de troubles, riait avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les garçons ne pouvaient pas être comme Anderson? Blaine était un champion de la nage (qui s'était amélioré dès qu'il avait grandi un peu), un pianiste accompli qui pouvait jouer à l'oreille (elle avait entendu ses performances dans de nombreux concerts scolaires), et le fils d'un Député nationalement reconnu pour qui elle avait elle-même voté. Oh, et il était le Hansken scolaire pour la deuxième année d'affilée. Des élèves comme lui n'arrivent qu'une fois dans une carrière, elle pouvait le dire.

Blaine était en grande partie inconscient de l'agitation qui l'entourait, même si le bruit qu'il entendait chaque fois qu'il remontait à la surface pour de l'air confirmait ses soupçons que Wes et David jouaient à nouveau. Il trouvait leur ébat immature amusant mais ennuyeux ; être meilleur ami avec quelqu'un de deux ans de plus avait généralement cet effet sur une personne. La paire était assez sympa, malgré ça.

Un coup de sifflet trancha l'air, signalant la fin de la leçon. Blaine nagea jusqu'à l'échelle de la piscine et grimpa hors de l'eau. Ce fut pendant qu'il marchait avec les autres garçons jusqu'aux vestiaires que ça arriva.

Ses yeux devinrent collés. Véritablement _collés._

Sur le torse d'un autre garçon.

Un torse. Qui était attaché à un garçon.

Il les décolla après un moment, mais c'est juste devenu pire : il était encerclé par des torses. Des torses de partout. Sentant déjà son corps se préparer pour un autre problème embarrassant, il se précipita dans une cabine. Haletant, il jeta son dos contre l'un des murs fragiles. Il ne pouvait pas être gay. Orrin était celui qui était gay, pas lui.

Mais il avait eu ces sensations. Ce n'était pas-du-tout des sensations hétérosexuelles. Et, il se résigna à l'admettre lui-même, ce n'était pas un incident isolé. Ça ne pouvait pas juste être balayé sous le tapis.

Yep, il était gay. Zut.

Zut zut zut zut zut zut. Merde. Zut.

Des larmes de panique commencèrent à couler sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que son père allait dire? Ils se voyaient rarement ces jours, peut-être qu'il allait arrêter de l'aimer. Et qu'est-ce que son _grand-père_ allait dire? Ça pourrait être écrit dans le journal! Ça serait horrible. Les gens allaient _savoir._ Et le lycée allait être comment? Oh Dieu, le lycée.

Il s'écroula dans un coin et laissa échapper quelques sanglots. Une chose était certaine ; il devait quitter l'équipe de natation. Il gardera le secret jusqu'à ce qu'il soit diplômé du lycée, décida-t-il. Il déménagera à New York. Il supprimera tout le monde qu'il connaissait de l'Ohio de ses contacts. Puis, peut-être, les choses pourront bien se passer de nouveau.

"Blaine, mec, tu vas bien?" C'était David.

"Je vais b-b-bien, je me suis juste... blessé la jambe, je pense."

Blaine grimaça intérieurement à son manque de créativité ; ça va être difficile de simuler une blessure.

"Ouch. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille chercher l'infirmière?" Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Wes d'être inconscient du tourment émotionnel ayant lieu de l'autre côté de la porte de la cabine.

"Non. Je suis juste pathétique." dit-il, un rire faux remplissant l'espace clos. "Merci quand même."

Blaine alla directement au déjeuner, décidant de ne pas prendre d'action immédiate sur l'équipe de natation. Il aimait vraiment nager et il était réticent d'abandonner, mais c'était un problème sérieux. Très sérieux. Il s'amenuisa le reste de la journée, ne pensant à rien de tout cela jusqu'à ce que le bus de l'école s'arrête devant chez lui.

Alors qu'il descendait du bus, il aperçut la personne qu'il avait désespérément besoin de voir. Comment pouvait-il être si tolérant envers Orrin mais si effrayé envers lui-même?

* * *

"Ce n'est pas trop méchant."

Le cœur de Blaine battit de soulagement. Orrin survivait, et il était dans une école publique. Dalton sera probablement déjà plus tolérant, pas qu'il risque quelque chose. Peut-être que les choses pourront bien se passer. Il réalisa vite que même s'il ne voulait pas sortir du placard de si tôt, le dire à quelqu'un pouvait peut-être résoudre la tension restante qu'il pouvait sentir tirer sa poitrine.

Alors que Orrin reprit son souffle, ne cherchant pas à élaborer sa réponse, Blaine pris une décision en une fraction de seconde.

"Jepensequejesuisgay." Sa voix cassée se fluctua d'une manière embarrassante.

"Oh mon dieu," dit Orrin, "Ta voix. Blainey devient un homme. Awwwwh. Elle va devenir normale dans un mois environ, ne t'inquiète pas. Désolé, qu'est-ce que tu disais?"

Blaine fut presque soulagé d'avoir une seconde chance. Il était complètement sure que Orrin devait être le premier à savoir.

"Je suis gay, Orrin."

Ses sens s'arrêtèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente enveloppé dans la sécurité d'une forte étreinte. Il recommença à pleurer, complètement débordé par la multitude de sensations palpitant dans son corps.

"Tout va bien, tout va bien," apaisa Orrin, les balançant tous les deux de gauche à droite. "Tout va très bien."

Il tendit la main pour enlever les boucles de Blaine de son visage, l'embrassant doucement sur le front. Ils s'étreignirent pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence occasionnellement ponctué par un sanglot involontaire.

"C'est une chose vraiment, _vraiment_ très difficile à accepter, Blaine. Je comprend." Murmura Orrin à son oreille.

Blaine l'attira plus près, ces deux mots finaux le firent encore pleurer. Le silence revint pour quelques moments de plus alors que les deux garçons rejouaient tout ce qui venait de se passer dans leurs têtes.

Le silence fut bientôt rompu alors que Orrin revint à la vie. "Oh mon dieu, je suis genre le pire ami de tout les temps pour m'être moqué de ta voix quand tu essayais de me dire quelque chose de si important. Oh mon dieu. Je suis teeeeellement désolé, Blainey. Oh mon-"

Blaine rit. Rit vraiment. Rapidement, les deux garçons s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre, essayant de ne pas tomber sur le sol. Rien n'était drôle, tout n'allait être qu'une lutte acharnée, mais ils riaient tellement que leurs poitrines et leurs gorges leur faisaient mal. C'était une bien meilleure alternative que de pleurer.

"Aussi," ajouta Orrin entre ses rires saccadés, "Je dois vraiment recalibrer mon gaydar. J'étais si sure que tu étais hétéro. Ou bi au maximum. Et OH MON DIEU j'ai _enfin_ un ami gay."

Blaine arrêta de rire.

"Tu n'avais sérieusement pas deviné que je suis... tu sais?" Il n'étais pas assez confiant pour dire les mots.

"Que tu es gay, Blaine," finit Orrin, "Tu dois prendre l'habitude de le dire, sinon ça va seulement rendre les choses plus difficiles. Et non, je n'avais absolument pas deviner. J'étais à 95% sure que tu étais hétéro, mais 5% de moi espérait en quelque sorte que tu étais bi ainsi j'aurais eu quelqu'un avec qui discuter des gars mignons. Mais je n'aurais jamais deviner, honnêtement."

Blaine sentit une vague de soulagement passer en lui. Au cours de la journée, il s'était senti comme s'il avait un post-it. rose brillant sur le front annonçant son homosexualité au monde. Mais maintenant Orrin, qui le connaissait mieux que personne et qui était lui-même gay (ce qui lui donnait sûrement de meilleures intuitions à propos de ces choses), disait qu'il n'en avait eu aucune idée. Il avait été la personne la plus susceptible de comprendre, et il n'avait rien suspecté. Le secret de Blaine était sauf ; s'il ne faisait pas son coming-out, ce serait entre ses propres mains.

"Dooooonc, quand as-tu prévu de le dire à tout le monde?"

"Je ne vais pas le dire."

Orrin fut bouche bée.

"Pitié ne le dit à personne. Je ne sais pas comment les gens de l'école vont réagir, et encore moins ma famille."

"D'accord, Blaine. Mais ce sera difficile pour toi de jouer l'hétéro maintenant, tu dois savoir ça."

"Pas aussi difficile que l'alternative, Orrin. Deux générations de ma famille sont dans l'œil du publique. Je ne peux pas garantir que ça va passer sans incident. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ma mère et mon père vont réagir, je ne pense pas même qu'ils se rappellent qui je suis parfois. Et mon _grand-père_, ben, moins on en dit sur lui, mieux c'est. Et n'oublie pas que je vais dans une école de _garçons_. Ça peut être la cerise sur le gâteau de cette particulière bombe à retardement."

Le cœur de Orrin éclata de sympathie. Il n'avait jamais rencontré les parents de Blaine, mais avait conclu de ce que son ami lui avait dit qu'ils étaient aimant mais douloureusement absents (si une chose pareille était possible). Michael avait commencé à voyager à l'étranger, et Karen avait trouvé la séparation tellement insupportable qu'elle l'accompagnait. Ils se sentaient coupables quand ils laissaient Blaine à la maison, mais payaient Juanita (la femme de ménage) une prime considérable pour surveiller leur fils pendant leur absence. Ce n'était pas différent qu'un pensionnat pour lui, n'est-ce pas? Et ils lui achetaient ce qu'il voulait pour compenser leurs "occasionnels" voyages à l'étranger.

Mais Orrin savait que l'amour ne pouvait pas être acheté avec une carte de crédit. Ils le savaient tous, vraiment. Il se promit qu'il surveillerait son meilleur ami, peu importe ce que ça lui coûterait.

Il s'avéra que cette promesse dû être mise à l'épreuve dès qu'il l'eut pensé.

"D'ailleurs, je vais quitter l'équipe de natation."

"Pourquoi? Tu es un fantastique nageur. Et il n'y a pas ce gala qui arrive?"

Blaine tourna au rouge avant de murmurer, "J'aienquelquesortepresqueeuune érection aujourd'hui après nager."

Il s'était attendu à ce que Orrin rit de lui, mais l'autre garçon resta complètement sérieux. "Blaine, ça va arriver. Ça n'a probablement même pas grand chose à voir avec le fait de voir d'autres gars, parfois ça arrive juste. Une partie d'être un adolescent, j'en ai peur. Ce n'est pas comme si tu es un pervers sexuel, ça m'est arrivé dans des moments bien pires que ça."

Blaine le fixa.

"Comme à des funérailles. Pas à l'église, heureusement. A la réception."

Blaine le fixa _vraiment_.

"Histoire vraie. Ça peut arriver à n'importe quel moment, tu n'as même pas besoin de penser à quelque chose de sexy. Il n'y avait certainement rien de comme cela dans mon esprit aux funérailles, c'est sure. Je jure que je ne suis pas bizarre."

Blaine sourit.

"Promets-moi que tu ne quitteras pas l'équipe de natation."

Un moment passa avant que Blaine le regarde dans les yeux. "Je te le promets."

Orrin l'enlaça encore une fois. "Merci de me faire confiance avec ça, Blaine. Ça va être plus facile pour nous deux, j'en suis sure."

Le dire à Orrin pouvait juste être la meilleure décision que Blaine n'avait jamais pris.

* * *

**N/A: Au cas où vous vous le demanderiez, le titre de ce chapitre relate de la phrase "To see an elephant" (Voir un éléphant) que le Dictionnaire de Phrase et de Fable de Brewer me dit que c'est une expression américaine signifiant de voir tout ce qu'i voir. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu, mais en même temps je ne suis pas une experte des expressions qui relatent les éléphants. Désolée si cela vous déçoit ;)**

**Je pense que je serai capable d'avoir le chapitre suivant publié dans les quelques jours suivants. Espérant vous voir quand je le publierai :) Au revoiiiir pour l'instant et merci beaucoup beaucoup pour avoir lu. Et si vous êtes la personne qui vient de me laisser cette gentille review, vous avez éclairé ma journée. Vous pouvez maintenant compter Blaine parmi vos amis ;)**

* * *

_**N/T: Et donc voilà le chapitre 3. C'est l'un de mes préférés, j'espère qu'ils vous a plu aussi ;) (mon vrai chapitre préféré est le 25ème, mais bon, on en est pas encore là...)**_

_**Pour le chapitre suivant, je ne sais pas du tout quand il sera publié, parce que je pars ce week-end, et la rentrée est mercredi, et pour ne rien vous cacher, je ne l'ai pas encore commencé... Je prend du retard ! :S Mais je pense qu'après cette rentrée, je ne pourrais pas être capable de publié un chapitre par semaine. Je vais essayer d'en publier un toutes les deux semaines, on verra bien si ça va ;)**_

_**Autre chose, est-ce que certains d'entre vous lisent ou ont lu l'histoire originale? Ce n'est pas très important, juste pour savoir :)**_

_**Et, plus rien à voir avec cette histoire maintenant, est-ce que vous avez regardé le premier épisode de "The New Normal"? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Personnellement, j'ai vraiment adoré :) Et je trouve que David ressemble beaucoup à Blaine, pas vous ? ;)**_

_**Enfin bon, passons. Comme précédement, les reviews seraient très appréciées, et toutes transmises et traduites à l'auteur ! :D**_

_**A très vite ! (du moins, je l'espère... :P )**_

_**Edit : Merci à Tonksinette pour ses quelques corrections dans la traduction de ce chapitre.**_


End file.
